Oh, The Holidays
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: The holiday season is a time to spend with the people you love. Some light Tony/Ziva, even lighter Abby/McGee and the team. Oneshot.


**Title: **Oh, The Holidays  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **The holiday season is a time to spend with the people you love.

**A/N: **So, this is how this worked. I took my favorite Christmas/Holiday song CD and put it on shuffle. For each song that game up, I wrote a little oneshot type thing. It's all kinda tied together. I just typed this today and last night, while my internet took a dirt nap. So, I typed this and hopefully At&t fixed my phone and internet so this'll be posted and read by you all before it takes another dirt nap. I hope you like this. This was going to be like... a Tiva Christmas oneshot... but then it spawned. Like usual, I have NO CONTROL over my flippin' fingers. They have minds of their own, I swear. But, I made them type some sort of sweetness in here. :)

P.S: FFN hates me and won't let me do my usual editing marks so just take (...) as the break between each little section. Until I find a new break marker that I like.

* * *

Ziva followed Tony through the mall, keeping pace with him. His steps were longer than hers were, but she was making quick movements to keep right behind him. In the bustle of the holiday shoppers, Ziva was slightly worried she'd get lost in the crowd. But, with her hand firmly grasping Tony's jacket and her "killer eyes" at work, she was keeping right behind him. He led her into a clothing store, and she sighed in relief as she realized it wasn't crowded.

"Why I agreed to come with you is still a mystery," She said as she stood next to him, and he smiled at her. His face was slightly flushed, as they had rushed inside from his car. He now took a deep breath and grinned at her.

"You agreed to come because otherwise you would've spent the day doing nothing."

"I would have found something to clean."

"I would have found something to clean," Tony mocked, and Ziva glared at him. She followed him through the store, soon realizing it was a men's clothing store. She crossed her arms as Tony picked up a shirt.

"Are we here shopping for you?" Tony shook his head as if he found her statement silly.

"No, actually. I still haven't gotten something for Gibbs. Or McGee."

"And you think they will appreciate shirts?"

"The only other thing I can think of getting them would cost far too much."

"I thought it was not about the money."

"McGoo wants a Mac Book Air. Do you know how much those cost?"

Ziva shook her head, and Tony nodded at her. She took that as to be a lot, and shrugged. She walked over to the rack, looking at the color selection. Tony picked up a pink shirt, and Ziva laughed.

"Real men wear pink, yes?" She joked, and Tony laughed.

"But McGoo is not a real man."

Ziva glared at Tony for a second before picking up a light green shirt. She handed it to Tony, and he looked at her sideways.

"For McGee. It's his color."

"He has a color?"

Ziva resisted the urge to smack the back of his head, and stood with arms crossed as she waited for Tony to find a shirt for Gibbs. When he was done searching, they walked to the counter to pay. As they waited for the woman to box the gifts, Ziva looked outside again. The crowd seemed to have grown, and she sighed.

"It is madness out there."

Tony nodded, moving to stand behind her. His chest pressed against her back, and she shifted her weight.

"It's the season. That's why I am driving. If you drove now, during the worst time of the year driving-wise… there would be blood on the road with the snow."

"I would not hit anyone."

"No, you wouldn't do that. But, I wouldn't put it past you to run someone down when they cut you off."

"Why does everyone wait to do their shopping? I finished mine weeks ago."

Tony shrugged, taking the bag from the cashier.

"Happy Holidays!" The woman said, and Tony nodded to her. Before they walked back out into the crowd, Tony turned to Ziva.

"I think it's because everyone believes that Santa Claus is actually going to help them out, and then reality sinks in." Ziva didn't know if he was joking or not, because his face was so straight. She shrugged.

"Being Jewish, I do not understand Santa Claus. I understand his purpose, but it seems like a marketing ploy."

Tony paused as he opened the door, creating a bubble of clear space. He smiled as Ziva linked her arm with his, getting ready to face the crowd.

"As you get older, you come to see Santa as a figure head. And a thief. He always had my mother's wrapping paper."

(…)

A cup of hot cocoa sat in Tony's lap, the sweats covering his legs keeping him warm. He had the heater on full blast, and the smell of holiday candles warmed the apartment as well. Tim sat in the armchair, his legs crossed and a cup of tea in his hand. Ziva and Abby were sitting at the other end of the couch that Tony resided on, their legs tangled on the coffee table. The television was on, playing a holiday special Tony knew all too well.

_"Alright you chipmunks, are you ready to sing your song?"_

Abby started to make noise as she whispered to Ziva, and Ziva smiled at the television.

"Oh, they are adorable," Ziva said, a laugh escaping her lips as the Chipmunk Song started to play. Tony saw Tim grimace at the song, but then the young man smiled.

"I can see you being Theodore, McGee," Abby said, and Tim balked.

"How so?"

"Well, he's the one that has the big heart of gold. He's also the cutest."

A slight blush covered Tim's cheeks, before nodding.

"Thank you, Abby."

"Actually, he's more like Simon, Abs," Tony said, and Tim just shook his head.

"Well, yes, I can see that too. I mean, Simon's adorable too and he's super smart and all that, but I always picture Tim as being Theodore," Abby said, and Ziva laughed. She whispered something into Abby's ear, and the Goth giggled loudly. Tony and Tim looked at each other, before both shrugging and looking back at the television. Tony sat there for a second, watching the chipmunks scramble on the screen. Something in his mind clicked.

"Ahh, I see, Abby. It's because Theodore has chubby cheeks."

Abby broke into laughter, and Tim looked over towards them with a shocked look on his face. He shook his head, his lips pursing. Ziva, through her laughter, manage to speak.

"I am sorry, McGee, but you have to admit you used to have chubby cheeks."

"They were cute chubby cheeks!" Abby added on, and Tony nearly spit his cocoa all over his lap.

"You guys are strange," Tim said simply, and Abby got up. She was still giggling a bit, but she was taking deep breathes. She walked over to Tim, taking his laptop out of his lap and sitting down on his legs. He groaned at the awkward position, and she lifted herself up long enough for him to uncross his legs. She began whispering in his ear, and Tony looked over at Ziva. She still had a smile on her face, and she seemed to be glowing.

Though, that might have been the Christmas tree lights behind her.

Tony patted the cushion next to him, and she moved to sit next to him. She curled her legs under her, and let her body lean against his. After a long sip of her tea, she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"You remind me of Alvin."

Tony laughed, almost bitterly, but still smiled nonetheless.

(…)

Tony walked down the street, his feet keeping traction in the snow. He'd almost stayed inside, as the snow was enough to turn anyone off from going out. Though, he found that many people had made the same decision he had and were out. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt farther over his head, the cold biting at his ears. In his hand, he held a stack of Christmas cards that needed to be sent, and needed to be sent that day. Otherwise, they'd get to their destinations late and the jokes about always late Tony would start again.

And he didn't want that.

He shivered as he walked into the warm Post Office, his face almost burning. He moved through the people to find the mailing box and made sure each envelope was right before dropping it in the box. He smiled at himself for getting them in on time.

He pulled his hood back over his head as he walked outside again. This time, his hands went into his pockets to keep warm. As he walked down the sidewalk, he heard something very familiar.

A single bell, ringing at the street corner. He saw the person standing there with the donation jar, and a bell in their hand. Tony could feel some change in his pocket, so he stopped when he reached the corner. He dug out the change and dropped it into the slot. The person smiled at him, handing him a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas," Tony said, smiling. He moved away, feeling the candy cane in his hand.

With a smile on his face, he walked home.

(…)

A snowball flew through the air, silently headed for its target. Another snowball flew up into the air and knocked the first snowball off its course, and there was laughter.

"It's no fun playing with a show off," Tony yelled into the frozen park, and he could hear someone laugh from behind the slide. Smiling, he packed a snow ball together and moved slowly around the playground. He could hear her moving now, and when he got close enough, he could even see her. Her ninja senses much have been off, because Tony almost walked right up to her before she noticed he was there.

However, by then it was too late.

Tony threw the snowball right at her shoulder, and it smashed against her snow jacket. She glared at him, dropping all attempts to make another ball.

"I admit defeat, sadly," Ziva said, her hands going up into the air to show her surrender. Tony smiled at finally being able to beat her, and took her arm gently. He pulled her out of the playground (which was a mess of thick snow and woodchips) and walked over to the cement pathway. She wiped some of the snow off her body, stopping for short moments to shake her legs.

They walked up to the entrance to the park, Tony's eyes spotting a one horse open sleigh. His brain began singing the song, and he got an idea. Taking Ziva's arm, he pulled her over to the sleigh. The driver smiled at them as they approached, jumping down to meet them. Ziva didn't say anything as Tony walked up to the man. She stood back as Tony handed the driver some money and spoke briefly. He turned around after a moment, smiling at her.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony said to her, guiding her over to the sleigh. He helped her up, and then he got in next to her. The driver handed them a blankets, and Ziva gladly spread it over her body. The sleigh began to move, and she finally looked up at Tony.

"Why are we in a sleigh?" She asked, and Tony shrugged. He wrapped the blanket farther around her than himself, and his arm went over her shoulder.

"I saw the sleigh and I thought to myself 'Man, this is like the song' and decided to go for a ride."

"And I was a part of that plan?"

Tony looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

"I wasn't going to leave you there by yourself and go on a joy ride, Ziva," He said sincerely, and Ziva felt her cheeks warm. She looked ahead, watching the snow fall slowly around them. There were some kids at the other end of the park, building snow forts. When they saw the sleigh, they stopped what they were doing and waved. Tony waved back at them, and Ziva merely nodded her head. Her hands were under the blanket, slowly regaining feeling. Tony looked down at her momentarily, before pulling her closer. He was radiating heat, despite wearing just as many clothes as she was.

"This is nice," She said quietly, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Tony looked at her, and decided to leave it at that. They were quiet the rest of the ride, Ziva's head eventually resting on Tony's shoulder. She was warm and comfortable when the sleigh came to a stop, and she realized they were back where they started. The driver turned around slowly, smiling at their position.

"This is the end of the ride, kiddies."

Tony helped Ziva down, and the driver handed them candy canes. Tony walked up and gently rubbed the horse's nose, and Ziva folded up the blanket. When she handed the blanket back, the driver handed her a carrot.

"Give it to Bud. He'll love you forever," The man said with a smile. Ziva smiled back, moving up to the horse. She held the carrot in her hand and the horse gently grabbed it from her. As he chewed, she scratched behind his ears. When he was finished, he nudged her and she laughed.

"You are sweet," She said Bud, before smiling at the driver.

"Thank you," She said, and the man tipped his hat. She turned around to see Tony waiting for her. She walked over to him, and he waved at the sleigh driver before turning to walk with Ziva. Her neck was getting cold again, and she couldn't believe she'd forgotten her scarf in her car. She shivered slightly, and Tony saw it out of the corner of his eye. He put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his side as they walked.

"Did you enjoy the sleigh ride?" He asked, and she moved her arm around his middle.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for taking me."

Tony was going to respond, but he decided not to.

They walked back to their cars in silence, smiles on their faces.

(…)

Tony sat on Gibbs' couch, Abby settled next to him. They were waiting for Tim, as they'd arrange to exchange gifts as Gibbs' house on Christmas Eve. The fire was keeping the room warm, and the tree was lit up in the corner. It was fake, came with lights, and Abby had spent a good thirty minutes putting some decorations on it. Ziva sat near it, her legs crossed in front of her. She had her stack of presents next to her, and she was messing with the bows. Ducky was helping Gibbs make hot chocolate, and Palmer was fidgeting in the corner.

Ziva sat up straight, her eyes peering over Tony and Abby. She smiled, and she got up in a hurry. She opened the door right before Tim knocked, and caught some of his presents.

"McGee is here!" She said loudly, and Abby was suddenly in front of her.

"Finally! I have been waiting forever!" She said, walking around Ziva to hug Tim quickly. He carefully dropped his presents on the table, next to Tony's stack. He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, smiling at Ducky and Gibbs as they handed out hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry, there was a lot of snow and I didn't want to crash."

"All that matters, Timothy, is that you are here," Ducky said, and Tim smiled. He sat down on the couch next to Tony, who had a whip cream mustache. Gibbs sat down in a chair and soon everyone was exchanging gifts.

As the classic version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer played on the television, Gibbs smiled as his house filled with the sounds of laughter and the people he loved.

* * *

**A/N: **Much thanks to my new Beta (I've been searching for someone to beta my works of cra- I mean art) surferdude8225. Thanks honey! :) I much appreciated the betaing you did on this, as it was a lot of writing to go through and edit myself.

As always, reviews are always appreciated and encouraged. And if you can guess the name of the song that inspired each section, I'll give you a virtual cookie.

-Thanks, Izzy


End file.
